The Death Note Is Justice
by jaderyan42
Summary: When Light Yagami picks up the Death Note will he use it for good? Or will he use it for evil?


Title: The Death Note is Justice

Summary: When Light Yagami discovers the notebook known as the "Death Note" in his grasp, does he use it for good or for evil?

For The Reader: Assuming that the story takes place in Japan, the first language of everyone in the story is Japanese, but I'm writing the story as if it is just English subtitles.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Death Note. They belong solely to the writer and artist, Tsugai Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

**Earth -- November 28th, 2003**

_I can't believe how vile this world is. With all the crime that is happening in just this city I'm surprised that parents let their children ru--_ Light's thoughts were interrupted by his teacher. "Will you please tell us the relationship of the moon, sun, and Earth using only one number?" The teacher smiles and laughs under is breath. _He'll never get that._

Light stood up and looked straight into his teacher's eyes. "That is actually pretty simple if you look at it. And if you read everything that you were supposed to read. The Hindu Kshatriya Dhangars have 108 clans. The lineage of these clans is from the lunar and solar dynasties. The people of these 108 clans like to point out that the diameter of the sun is about 108 times the diameter of the Earth and the distance from the sun to the Earth is about 108 times the diameter of the Sun. The average distance of the Moon from the Earth is nearly 108 times the diameter of the Moon."

His teacher looks at him and shakes his head. "Right again. I should have known. You may take your seat Light-kun." Light smiled and takes his seat while he listens to all of his classmates murmuring. _Now… where was I? I'm surprised that parents even let their children run around outside without them being around. It shows just how careless some adults can be._

Out of the corner of his eye, Light sees a black figure dropping from the sky. He looks around the classroom to see if anyone else saw what he saw. Luckily no one saw the figure. Light looked at the clock and counted the last five seconds until the bell rang.

Light jumped out of his seat and walked calmly out of the class and out into the courtyard. He slowly walked over to the figure that had fallen from what looked like no where and picked it up. It was a note book with the words "Death Note" inscribed on it. He opened the cover and sighed. "English. Damn" He looked again at the words written under the "How to Use" section in the front of the notebook and read them in his head.

_1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Light smiled and shook as his head and slowly put the notebook into his bag and started walking towards his house. As he turned onto the road he stopped abruptly as a car sped down the road with multiple police vehicles in pursuit. The red car speeds quickly out of sight.

Light continues walking carefully back to his house. He jumps over the fence and quickly hops up the steps and opens the door. "I'm home!" Light yells as he takes his shoes off quickly and slides on a pair of slippers.

"Hello Light," Sayu said as she walked through the door and runs over to him and gives him a hug. Sayu is Light's 14-year-old sister. She kisses him on the cheek softly. "We missed you." At this point Light's mom walks through the door of the kitchen.

"Good evening, Light." she said as she gives him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, mom. Call me down when dinner is ready. I need to study for exams." Light starts up the stairs quickly and shuts the door easy. He starts walking towards the desk but stops and walks back towards the door. He presses his ear up against it and when he hears nothing he locks it. He walks back towards the desk and pulls the Death Note out of his bag.

He sets his bag on his bed and sits in the desk chair. He slowly opens the notebook and grabs a pen. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try it out. But it is probably best not to use it on anyone I know." He switches on the TV and turns the channel to the news.

_The man in that house is said to have taken 13 school kids hostages and has killed three of the teachers that were still in the building. The person holding them hostage is none other than Haro Kiyoshi…_

Light started to block everything else out of his head. He started to write the name into the Death Note and when he finished he looked at the clock. _Now I only have to wait 40 seconds._ He started counting. "35, 36, 37, 38, 39..., 40." The door of the school flung open and Haro runs out the door. He is grasping at his chest tightly and he falls to one knee. Light stares at the TV without blinking until Haro falls facedown onto the ground and everyone rushes at him.

_This could be one of the most crazy kidnappings in all of Japan. It seems like Haro Kiyoshi has just been pronounced dead!_

Light looked back at the Death Note and then shut it quickly. "You are real." He said as he slowly puts the Death Note into the drawer of his desk. "I finally have something that I can use that can make this world so much less rotten. With this notebook, I have the power to kill any criminal in the world. I have the power to become God, and I will reign over this new world!"


End file.
